


Rememberance

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Boredom, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Junko fucks Chisa in the afterlife while reminiscing the times she had ravished others.





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effervescentsoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effervescentsoda/gifts).



> Just something I needed to get out of my head so I could focus.

"Chisa~" Junko whined while stroking her huge cock. "I'm bored. Let me rape you~"

The former housekeeper was already on all fours on a bed, reading a magazine. "Oh, do you? Well, go right ahead. It's not like I can stop you."

Junko got behind Chisa and lifted her dress, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Of course, how often she fucks her, it's not really surprising. Without any preparation, she shoves her cock right into Chisa's asshole and begins thrusting rapidly. Chisa didn't make any noises due to the sudden intrusion.

"You're no fun," Junko sighed as she continued violating her. "You were a lot more vocal when I first raped you."

"That wasn't just you," Chisa said, still indifferent to the fact she was being violated. "You had your sister rape me as well."

Junko laughed at the memory. "Ah, good times. Of course, you weren't the only one I raped."

Chisa turned to her. "Really? Who?"

The fashionista pulled her hair and brought her in for a forced kiss that lasted a few seconds before seperating.

"Well, after my sister came back, I raped her every day for a month... or two. Then, I raped some other girls. Didn't really get their names, though."

Chisa sighed. "Well, that's not surprising..."

"Oh yeah, I also raped one of your students."

That one made Chisa turn around in surprise. "You... you raped one of my students?"

Junko nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Mikan was a great fuck. With all the abuse she's had in the past, I'm surprised she wasn't raped when she was young."

There was silence between the two, aside from the sound of flesh smacking.

"You know something, Junko?" Chisa finally said.

"What?" the fashionista asked, reaching her climax.

"You are the absolute worst."

Junko groaned as she came in the housekeeper's ass. "Best compliment I've had all day~"

**Author's Note:**

> And for the author I gifted this hot mess, I hope this gives you inspiration for your Midnight Memories series.


End file.
